


[Podfic] How to Raise Spies

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [4]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q and/or JAQ feels, Almost exactly 45 minutes, Bad Teaching Techniques, Bond can't keep secrets around Q, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, Traumatized feline Quartermasters, WAY more fluff than hurt/comfort, Young James and Alec might be slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Q is once again put into a rather traumatizing situation: this time, he's chased by a dog. If this doesn't put him in a bad enough mood, he suddenly begins to realize that there might be more secrets to James and Alec than merely Bond's secret (and rather fickle) telepathic Gift...
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Podfics (1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] How to Raise Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Raise Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993735) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Reader notes: I have fallen down the rabbit hole that is love for this series once again. Be grateful its not more bad artwork.

**Story:** [How to Raise Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993735)

**Author:** [Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei aka Taryn Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

**Length:** ~45 min

**HtRS file:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o4vjfwa16zypd57/HtRS+final.m4a/file)  


0825

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fics I've done so far have averaged six to eight takes per chapter or story to get one I think isn't too bad on the stumbling and therefore good enough I can post it after editing out the most egregious errors. This one took me oh around a Dozen😱
> 
> Weirdly enough I was looking at my Media fire files and I'd made a test file of this as an mp3 instead of a m4a a week or so ago and it showed having a dozen downloads. I hadn't posted that link anywhere. That's creepy...
> 
> I have found a distinct problem with podficcing. One podfics stories they like. Therefore it is _extremely easy_ to be distracted by said story - and to just keep rereading said story rather than speaking it aloud...


End file.
